Momnapper
by IluvJesus703
Summary: Lila Marie, mother of three, revisits her childhood home for memories when the car jerks into the mountain. Lots of other things happen!


**Friends Reunion**

As we slowly drove through the snow-capped mountains of Colorado, I longed to see my old home from when I was a little girl. We were in Denver, and there were endless mountains of wildflowers. Slowing down to execute another curve around the mountain, I closed the Bazooka Bubble Gum container.

"Mom, what time is it?" yawned Sari, the youngest. Her brown hair reflected the sun's glare, and her natural golden highlights were positioned so that it appeared her head was on fire.

"It's almost six-thirty am, so it's about breakfast time," I answered.

"Two more hibernating bears to go; I've been up," claimed Rye, my middle child, sitting up from his sleeping position.

"What?" sputtered Sari, confused.

"Shay and Dad are the only ones asleep. And they sleep like hibernating bears," Rye translated, talking about my firstborn and hubby.

"Oh- wait! Rye, no you have not! You were one ten minutes ago!" Sari argued, crossing her arms.

"How could you hear me- if you did- over Shay and Dad?" Rye teased. "Much less yourself?"

Sari threw her pillow at Rye, but he blocked, knocking it in my direction. It hit my arm, and the wheel jerked to the left. Thank God, to the left the mountain stood tall and proud. Bad news: The RV glanced off the side of the mountain, and a tire blew out. Samuel had been snoring before, but was jarred awake.

"One more to go," Rye joked, trying to lighten the mood. I laughed, but my mind was racing.

_I don't think we have a spare… or do we? Could we call for help or are we too far up the mountain to receive a proper signal?_ I caught myself thinking. Then I scolded myself. _Shush, Lila Marie, that's not the Holy Spirit talking!_

"Are there any spares?" asked Shay, breaking through my thoughts and also jarred awake. He had a familiar look on his face- a face of emotion under stone.

"No," I admitted, able to think clearly now that I surrendered to God's plan, "we gave it to Clara's family, remember? They needed one on tour trip to SeaWorld."

"Can we get any signals?" Sari asked, her eyes darting around like frightened minnows.

I pulled my phone out, but it immediately beeped, showing no power. I looked at Shay and Samuel, and to my surprise, Shay's phone worked! He called 911, asking for help. He was about to tell the police where we were when the line broke. Shay was unable to tell them where he was- where _we_ were, and it had quit so short in, they couldn't track us.

"Great," Shay huffed, shoving his phone into a pocket. "What next?"

"Shay, have a bit of faith!" I chided. "God's in the middle of this, and you still have your family."

"Then I guess now would be a good time to start devos, then," Sari suggested, grabbing her Bible. We followed her lead. She read, "'Sometimes I feel so lost, I don't know what to do! Then I remember Deuteronomy 31:8: "It is the LORD Who goes before you. He will be with you; He will never leave you nor forsake you. Do not fear or be dismayed." Next time you're lost or afraid, remember He's by your side!' Well," Sari giggled, "now's a good time, then!"

"You missed something, Sari: 'On the lines below, write about a time you felt afraid or lost, or were lost.'" We all laughed, and Shay continued. "Then write how you felt after it was all over.'" There were a few seconds of pondering. I wasn't sure what they wrote of, but I wrote about the time when I had gotten lost with my best friend, in my grandparent's mansion. It had been two hours until they had found us:

"_Lila, we're trapped! What'll we do?" My best friend's big green eyes were filling with tears. Her creamy, pale-looking, freckled skin looked pale. But I couldn't blame her- my pink, freckled skin was probably as pale as vanilla ice cream. My golden hair, tucked into a French braid, was about to stand on end._

"_Try and find a light switch near a door," I directed. Just then, I heard a noise. As it got louder, I realized it was coming from a car- our car! _They think we're stolen! _My thoughts cried out, each one pounding in my ears. Suddenly, and unexpectedly, I grabbed Roxie's hand and cried out to God, asking Him to show our families' where we were so they could find us._

_And then Roxie joined in, pleading for our fears to be gone. After an hour and a half, after we learned an important lesson about trusting in God, we were found. We praised God so much._

"Everyone done?" I asked.

"Yup," they answered.

"Okay, now," I ordered, "we pray. Who'd like to start?" I looked around. Finally, Shay started us off, then Rye, then Sari, then Samuel, and finally me. One thing I noted in each of the children pray for was to remember Psalm 23 and be comforted, and for God to help us.

"Amen," we all ended in unison.

"Hey!" Rye suddenly exclaimed, interrupting the few moments of silence. "Look over there, is that a… house? Maybe we can get help!"

"Thank You, God!" I exclaimed. "This is from God alone. This is an answer to prayer!"

"Grab your in-the-car bags but nothing else," Samuel reprimanded them, catching them off guard as they tried to haul their blankets and pillows. "You can sleep in the car once we ask."

"Okay, Dad," muttered my darling children and went back into the spots they slept, dumping their carry-on things and picking up their bags. Then they trudged to the door, being drama kings and a drama queen as usual.

As we neared the house, I realized that it was very neat and tidy outside: Two rose bushes flanked the entrance to the little house, with flowers snaking around it- poppies, lilies, daisies, African violets, sunflowers- all in perfect order, alive and healthy. There was a carved, navy-blue door; maybe English- or Irish-styled. The whole house was grey, and had a cream-shingled roof. It was a beautiful little home.

As we wandered up to the door, I noted that instead of plain glass to the left of the door, it was a rose mosaic. I knocked hesitantly on the door, then stepped back. A lady opened the door and demanded, "What are you _gringos _doing here?" Despite the situation, I bit back a laugh. Her eyes, to start with, were a startling bright rich, clear green. She also had a pale complexion that matched her creamy roof. Thick, curly auburn hair framed her freckled face. And despite all the Irish in her, she had a Spanish accent, occasionally slipping into it.

"Ma'am, we came for help- our RV blew a tire." I went on, explaining our troubles. As I did, the woman seemed to get more confused, and yet softer still. After hearing us out, the lady stepped back and beckoned us in, trying for a smile to hide the complete confusion.

"Come in, I believe I can help you.

She served Samuel and I tea, and the kids milk, orange juice, and water for Shay, Rye, and Sari, respectively. When I glanced at the clock, I almost jumped- it was seven am!

"I'm sorry if I woke you," I apologized, trying to make a connection. Like her, I was confused as to why she seemed familiar.

"No, no, I've been awake. Sorry that I was grumpy. Are y'all hungry, _amigas y amigos?"_

"It's oka-"

"I know y'all will be ok, but are you hungry? My three kids just left for school, and I was just putting the waffles away when you came."

If it was just the mention of three kids, or the mention of waffles, all three kids whipped around to see my reaction. I tried not to look too surprised, as this lady was thin and tall, unlike me- petite and tiny.

"Well, okay," I relented. "But I can make Sari and I some eggs."

"No, no, no. I will take care. After you eat, sir-" She pointed in Samuel's direction and he introduced himself "-you can take a nap. There are beds in that direction-" Here she pointed down a dimly lit hall with clothes strewn across it in attempt to make it to a room that was slightly open. "-and the computers are that way." Now she jerked her chin to a small hall.

"Thank you," I interrupted, smiling.

"And there is a swing set and multiple trees in the backyard. My youngest is about Sari's age, and she is the only one who goes outside. She takes care of some gardening when she can, but her room isn't as clean. Anyways, back to my point, she got some help from her art teacher and built a tree house where she does her school, reads, pretty much everything. She has a code, but I can give it to you." She winked, and mouthed, _I love God_. Sari caught this and signed it in sign language.

"So I'll go and fix you some breakfast. Oh, and the books are in the living room."

As she made breakfast, I followed her into the kitchen. I sat down, and she chattered about her life as a little girl- just snips and pieces.

"I remember clearly when I was young. My best friend's grandpa had a mansion. The fog was so heavy, I was surprised we could still breathe!" Or: "If y'all go west three miles, turn onto the highway, and turn north after a quarter mile, you'll reach a car repair place in no time. If you'd like, we could tow you once my hubbie comes home,"

"Sure,"

"Lila, you want pepper in your eggs?"

She totally surprised me. How did she know? Unless… _Could it really be?_

"Excuse me, I didn't catch your name," I apologized, also making the connection.

"Roxanne, but you can call me Roxie, Lilanne Marie." She introduced herself to me, calling me by my full name.


End file.
